sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius: The Forgotten Desert
Note: This roleplay was made out of bordem, due to me being sick I haven't been up to any gaming really as the mind is a bit gunked up. So I decide to set this up for you the users to join me in a roleplay with both action, discovery, and other situations. Yes it is "FREE TO JOIN", but you must follow the rules. If you want to make this canon or add a faction, it will be listed below in its own rule section. (Will start tomorrow, if interested add your characters and what you are doing in the city ^^') Sub-page: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Mobius:_The_Forgotten_Desert_NPC%27s 'Rules:' 1) Like all roleplays, please be patient and pleasent to other members. This ensures good times with the roleplay instead of hate an anger. 2) No Godmodding/taking control, this ensures that the roleplay will go smoothly. 3) Any character can join, I mean any ^^! 4) No God or Goddess characters, if you do want to add one in please message me. This rule is here because there is a hidden god/goddess that will be spotted in the rp. 5) Beware of glitches, yes that is right. Please after every post wait about 3 minutes, due to internet traffic ^^;. 6) Keep this PG-13, *hugging* is allowed. But if anything further...the post will be deleted. 7) The-Bismarck will be controlling the NPC, if not on I will try to get someone else to fill out my spot. This is due to a very special plot for you guys. 8) HAVE FUN! 'Canon/Faction Rules:' ''Canon: '''1) '''If you wish for this roleplay to be part of your character's history, please msg me. This helps me keep orangize '''2)' Some characters I own aren't in here, so there will be some "blanked" pages for the moment when a new character is mention. 3) If you like to kill a canon character please msg me, though if I agree you will face the consequnces <.< LOL 4) If your character is canon to this and his/her character takes either tech/relics, they will be able to keep and use them. ''Faction: '''1)' Limit you forces/supplies, yes this roleplay does add those factors in. If lacking supplies a faction will face either low moral or desertion. 2) No biological, nuclear, laser, or orbital lasers. Sorry, just not his roleplay ^^' 3) If your faction is canon to this and his/her faction takes either tech/land/relics, they will be able to keep and use them. 4) To all factions that enter, beware of the "other forces" that pleague the sands of the Mobian Desert. 'Characters/Factions:' ''Characters: *Glyph Hellervein (Note: Alternative costume, not regular costume) *Archmage Iquis; (A young Wolf apprentice training in the arts of magick. Specifically that of Ice and snow. More info will be made when a page is set up) *shad(black hoody instead of treanch coat) *Komerl (Alternative outfit as seen on the Character Select sketch) Factions: *''The Forgotten Ones-'' (A small Buthuaian civilization living in the underground of Mobius. Not knowing the fate of many others, this hidden civilization has eluded the surface dwellers of Mobius due to past issues.) *The Anti Mobian Army-(An army from the other world, it is well armed and well trained, however there are logistic problems due to the location of warp networks on Mobius in proximity of the desert. ) 'Prolouge: ''"Tape recorder was found by a young mobian exploring the Mobian Desert with his parents, as he examines it, he accidentally begun the tape."'' "Forgetful...forgotten, we been in this hot wasteland for a good few years. Years ago we've gotten a message from our allies the Acorn Kingdom that their so called "freedom fighters" would come and help us....but no help came.. Days later after the message, our current King got word back that our planet was saved and we could return...but some of us knew that was a grave mistake. Though even knowing this half of us left home, while us..the forgotten..has waited here...but no word. Someone of us feared that they came back, so we all decided "go back to our roots". If anyone finds this recording, it is already too....", the recording ends as the older gentlemen fades in the background. '-The young boy wired out by this message brought it to his father, as he was digging. Here begins, Mobius: The Forgotten Desert.-' "Chapter One"- One Month Later: In Central City' (Roleplay goes here) :3 shad was walking out of his house to get some stuff...but nobody was there "....okay...." Komerl happened to be nearby, lying on top of a rooftop with his arms behind his head, looking at the sun slowly rising over the city. ''"Ah, mornings like this is relaxing." he thought to himself as he then watched the beautiful sight. -A young lynx like girl was wondering around the city in the morning as she taped hand made flyers on some of the walls. She looked to be in here young teens with a red bow in her hair. Hoping people would see them, she rand to the center and please a larger flyer in the middle. Smiling she runs off and vanishes into the morning crowd''.''- An arctic wolf strolled down a wide set of shops in the downtown area. The brisk chill of the morning air breezed by, as the various shops began to open for business. The wolf himself stuck out like a sore thumb, his white fur made him look almost ghostly. His gold rimmed cloak gently flapped in the air, as the observed the various shops. A white-furred feline--three tails, six ears, twelve fingers and twelve toes with red striped along her arms, inner-ears, and forehead--was walking out from a nearby hotel wearing a very... complicated-looking outfit: some kind of high-collar white and grey-striped dress with a single spiralling-sleeve, striped stockings, heel-sandals, and three belts going around her chest and torso before meeting at her lower waste. She also wore an aggitated glare at the ground about her, parting her bouncing turquoise hair aside before noticing one of the flyers. She began reading over it. shad may not have wanted to say this when he was small...or well small''er, but now he was happy for the existance of others.he was a 19 year old loner who had girlfreind that had broken up with him when he was 15.he had to do everything alone and loathed his very being.he walked into the shops and picked up some orange juice and some brioche."just this please"he said to the woman behind the counter. -The store clerk nods as she hands him the items, "these our on the house young one", the women said to him- shad replies "thanks" and walks out of the shop, only to notice virus and walk over to her -Reading the flyer, its seemed to be hand drawen art work of a family and the word "Missing' ontop. Below on the bottom of the flyer states "Reward is $500,000 for the return of my family, please meet at the nearby house in the woods on the outskirts of Central City. The little young linx begun running towards the shopping district as she begun handing the flyers to the people that are strolling the area.- All too absorbed in finding a few ingredients, the arctic wolf was oblivious to the young girl making her round along the street. And ended up bumping into her on accident. "Oh! So sorry Miss." He exclaimed, voice thick with a strange, foreign accent. "I blundered right into child." He said, slapping his forehead before promptly squatting down to check her for any injuries. "You not hurt, yes?" -She shakes her head as she quickly gets up, "I am..fine, I am not hurt." She quickly recovers as she realizes she was still holding onto the flyer as she hands the strange fellow. "Here, I do need help with this though..I have a reward with it.", she says to him as she looks around. "I am looking for a team...but its been hard finding as if people actually want to go...", she bluntly states to him in a sort of depressed tone. The wolf promptly took the flyer and studied it for a moment. "Poor you! I will be in town for few weeks more. I can most definitely help you. Just' need to contact few people. Let them know where I'll be." He replied sympathetically. "What happen to your family?" "... Verily," The white-furred cat girl glanced about for a moment before making her way toward the outskirts. Komerl then jumped from the rooftop, seeming to look for something to do when he then meets a little girl. "Um, hi?" He says as he approaches the girl cautiously, trying not to startle or scare her. Looking at the wolf after he asked about her family as she shakes her head, "can't say it here, meet me there at the outskirts.", she says as she begins to run off. As she ran about a few more blocks down she was stopped by someone as they jumped down, "...uh..hello..", she says as she keeps her distance. Thinking, she hands him a flyer. "Here..I need to go home quickly...if your interested meet me there", she says as she goes running off. Komerl then observes the flyer, wondering what it was about. (Can someone tell me what's on the flyer?) shad walks up to komerl "have i seen you before?" he doesn't wait for an answer and walks over to virus "can i have a flyer please?"he asks. Komerl then taps Shad on the shoulder, "You ''seriously don't remember me? Remember, the brigade?" "....the...brig....OH! the zero brigade......" they entered a scilence "yeah...sorry" Komerl then shrugs saying, "Eh, no problem. People have to jog their memory sometimes. So, what are you doing recently?" he asks, with his arms behind his quills. "i've acctually taken an intrest into time travel! i belive it may be possible one day." he sat down on a bench with the name `delphini` carved into it "Hmm..." Komerl thought to himself as he remembered the Cosmic Ring Warp technique...It was a move he didn't use often and it was too risky to even use, considering the last few times he's used it. "not like what you're ''thinking" he saw the look on his face "i mean massive voice recognission machines that will take you anywhere n any time, things that could make you a god, something were everyone would love you and shout your glorious name!" he really hadn't changed a bit. Looking over the flyer one last time, the arctic wolf quickly left the market. Completely forgetting the ingredients he 'needed.' Warmth seeped into the market promptly after the stranger left. The sun must have melted away what ever cold fog remained. Heading for the outskirts, the mage decided against transport, and instead ran done the busy roads. (To those who need to know what the flyer is, here you go ^^: " Below on the bottom of the flyer states "Reward is $500,000 for the return of my family, please meet at the nearby house in the woods on the outskirts of Central City.") -The girl runs back to the rough little farm house that seem to be embeded into a small hill side. There she prepared the kitchen table for the people she hoped that she pursuaded would arrive. While she does this and older lynx stood there with a cane.- The white six-eared cat stood at the outskirts of the city, looking for any sign of a house. -Getting to the outskirts the roads where a bit rugged, though a bit further away from the city sat a small farm house that is embedded inside a small hill.- She made her way toward the house. Coming out of nowhere, the mage showed up in a poof of snow. Right next to the farm house. Being a bit drained for the spell. The arctic wolf slapped his forehead for being so reckless. None the less, he was here. Or at least he thought..? Politely waiting, the arctic wolf remained outside a good 8 feet away from the house itself. Dusting off his cape. shad realised the lynx was gone and turned to komerl "erm...i gotta go...see ya next wednesday!"and took one of the flyers from a building and read it.he too soon ran to the outskirts to the house. Komerl then uses Speed Break to find the little girl again. It wasn't because that he was interested in the money, but it was because she needed help. Unfortunately, he didn't know what her parents looked like so he figured he could ask her. The six-eared feline tensed at the sudden arrival of so many people near the house. She ducked to the side of the house. -On the side of the house lied a few farming equipment and a weired looking locked create that is covered in sand.- '"Chapter Two"- Into the sands we go!''' (Since we all gotten there, the next chapter will begin ^^) -After preparing everything, the little girl lynx opens the door to find people that she can see there that followed her flyer. "Welcome all, I have some warm food in the kitchen and some tea on the table", she says to all the arrivials. A quick shadow rushed under the girl through the door and in front, reforming into the six-eared cat. She glanced silently about them, mainly the lynx girl. Category:Free Join Roleplay